narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitoha Kohinata
, |unnamed character=No |english=Hitoha Kohinata |kanji=宮水 一葉 |romaji=Kohinata Hitoha |other= , , |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=13-14 |age-part2=16-18 |height-part1=157 |height-part2=160 |weight-part1=45 |weight-part2=50 |rank-part1=Jōnin |nature type=Water Release, Earth Release, Wood Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Wood Release, Sharingan |academy age=5 |chunin age=7 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Allied Shinobi Forces |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |jonin age=10 }} is a prodigy of . Through her father she is distantly related to the clan and through her mother she is distantly related to both the and clans. Background Personality Appearance Abilities From a young age, Hitoha skills as a natural genius were evident. At the age of 10, she was noted to be one of the most talented shinobi in Konoha and the strongest kunoichi of her time. Her abilities allowed her to rise rapidly through the ninja ranks, becoming a jōnin at the young age of 10 and captain of her own team by the age of 12. Physical Prowess and Chakra Reserves Hitoha's, physical prowess allows her to use both hard and soft techniques with devastating consequences. She has immense speed with equally impressive ability, very few can see an attack by her take place. Her great mastery of the allows her to fade away from sight, leaving no trace of her presence. She is able to cover a considerable distance in a short amount of time, while caring an object twice her height and over five times heavier. Hitoha possess massive chakra reserves. Her chakra is remarkably strong, and so dense that it could visibly affect her surroundings when released. Hitoha's fighting style revolved around speed to quickly take down enemies, so she often excluded traditional time-consuming methods such as hand seals, unless training/sparing. Despite this her chakra control is advance enough to perform various techniques with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. Taijutsu Hitoha, like her father, was hailed as a taijutsu expert appearing to use their unique variation of and her unique variation of . Her skill in taijutsu is exceptional, during she was capable of defeating ten shinobi — all armed — without so much as a scratch, using nothing but taijutsu along with her Sharingan. In Part II, she held her own against demonstrating incredible feats of speed, reflexes, timing, and precision. Strong Fist Hitoha's proficiency in the art of the Strong Fist allows her to effortlessly break bones and dent steel. She can send an opponent flying several meters with a simple palm thrust. She is a highly skilled, fast and powerful brawler, who is more than capable of single-handedly incapacitating large numbers of chunin within seconds. Gentle Fist As a chunin Hitoha's proficiency in the art of the Gentle Fist allows her to only use a halved version of the — the and by the time she was a Jonin, She had mastered the former. Hitoha is not a member of the Hyūga Clan, thus she did not have practical experience when it came to many of the clan's strongest jutsu. However, despite this, as she demonstrated during the , she was able to teach herself how to perform these techniques from extensive trial and error. Offensively there is the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, with which she attacked multiple targets at once, either an opponent's tenketsu to seal several at once or an incoming volley of projectiles. Defensively, she could use Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to expel chakra from her body and deflect all incoming attacks. She is capable of further expanding its range great enough to swiftly repel several dozen simultaneously. She could also use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm as well as its more to attack targets outside her physical range or push away incoming attacks. If restrained and thus unable to use Revolving Heaven, she could release chakra from his tenketsu to free herself. Dōjutsu Byakugan Being distantly related to the Hyūga clan, Hitoha, similarly to her father, was able to activate the Byakugan in her left eye as a genetic throwback. The Byakugan grants Hitoha penetrative vision in a near-360° around himself, as well as giving her the ability to see the . She has demonstrated great skill in reading the flow of , even within technique such as the ; and can use this insight to split a technique apart. She can focus her vision in a single direction, allowing her to see across great distances, reaching as far away as 5 kilometers. She can also use it in order to identify genjutsu, searching for the caster in the nearby area. Sharingan Being distantly related to the Uchiha clan, Hitoha, similarly to her mother, was able to activate the Sharingan in her right eye as a genetic throwback. She can keep her Sharingan active near-constantly with minimal drain on her chakra levels. With the Sharingan, Hitoha gains access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as accurately reproduce any movement she sees (her own physical skill permitting), take in a heightened amount of visual information, and perform the Sharingan's broad category of genjutsu. She can place multiple victims under paralysis genjutsu with just a single glance in their direction and furthermore trap multiple other victims in her genjutsu from great distances away. Genjutsu Unlike most taijutsu expert, Hitoha is a specialised in genjutsu typically performed with her Sharingan. Her illusions often involves leafs and could be initiated after only the briefest moment of eye contact. They were so seamless that even targets that knew to expect genjutsu might not immediately realise that they'd fallen prey to her. When not wanting to fight an opponent, Hitoha can also use genjutsu to share information or psychologically disable opponents, allowing her to end fights before they even began. Against other genjutsu users, similarly to , she can as well as . Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Thorough her Senju heritage, Hitoha possesses the Wood Release kekkei genkai. This kekkei genkai allows her to combine chakra in one hand, and in the other, to create vegetation such as trees and even grass which can be grown from any surface. These trees can be grown not only from the earth and pre-existing flora, but from her own body as well by using her own cells as a source of life. Hitoha can use Wood Release for both offensive and defensive purposes: she can surround herself with , which she can also use to trap foes within, and create a wooden shield that can rebuild itself, and a . She can also cause to grow from her arm, which can be used to trap or impale an enemy, and create a around an enemy and subsequently crush them. She can generate wooden structures almost instantly, which she can use to create a large cage used to hold prisoners and a large house that can be erected at a moment's notice instead of setting up a camp. Hitoha is also proficient in the nature transformations of and . Trivia * The name "Hitoha" means and her family name "Kohinata" means , so her name means . Category:Female Category:Jonin Category:Kunoichi